La decisión de Clementine
by Inusual Works
Summary: Clementine debe ir con Kenny a Wellingtone , ayi aprenderá sobre lo valioso que es su amistad en especial cuando debe abandonarlo para su propia seguridad


THE WALKING DEAD FINAL DE TEMPORADA 2 (CON KENNY)

-Término de la season 2 (elegir ver a otro lado, ir con Kenny y no entrar a Wellington) -

-Clem… ayúdame- jadeaba Jane mientras Kenny trataba de clavarle la cuchilla en el cuello, Clementine miraba con miedo las reacciones de Kenny, desesperado por la supuesta muerte de AJ

Kenny maldecía cada segundo, Jane no podía soportar por mucho, Clementine no sabía qué hacer, si matar a Kenny o ver la muerte de Jane, al final Kenny logro su objetivo, Jane no pudo ni despedirse de Clementine, Kenny se levanta y se acuesta en la nieve para relajarse un poco, se toma de la cabeza y comienza a maldecir en voz baja

-Kenny…- dijo Clementine llorando

\- Lo siento Clem… no debí haber hecho eso… pero ….AJ –dijo Kenny también llorando durante un rato hasta que escucha a un bebé llorando, Kenny escucha atentamente, mira a Clementine y reacciona- ¿Qué esperas?, ¡ve!

Clementine corre hacia donde provenían los sollozos, venían desde un auto donde se encontraba un pequeño bebé envuelto de un traje militar de la guerra civil

-¡AJ, dios mío AJ estas bien!- dijo Clementine abrazando a AJ mientras lloraba de felicidad

\- Dios santo… es un milagro… -dijo Kenny quien se acercó a Clementine algo cojo por la pelea que tuvo con Jane

\- es un regalo de Dios- dijo Clementine

\- Clem, lo siento por lo de Jane… debí detenerme pero… no pude al pensar que ella abandono a AJ, actué de forma exagerada, no merecías ver eso – dijo Kenny con mucha pena, Clementine lo ve de forma enojada y con odio

\- ¿exagerada? Mataste a Jane- dijo Clementine

\- lo sé, te pido perdón por lo que hice, desde ahora te prometo que no volveré a actuar así, iremos juntos a Wellington y alcanzaremos la zona segura, te lo prometo – dijo Kenny tratando de abrazar a Clementine pero ella lo rechaza

-lo siento Kenny, pero te tengo miedo – dijo Clementine

\- entiendo eso, pero mejorare y te protegeré a ti y a el pequeño Alvin Junior – dijo Kenny sonriendo , luego nota que su ojo está sangrando de nuevo- mierda… mi ojo … -Clementine saca una venda que le dio Bonnie y se la pasa a Kenny

\- iré contigo- dijo Clementine abrazando a Kenny – confío en ti y espero que cambies para bien

\- claro Clem, lo hare por ti-dijo Kenny

-nunca te abandonare porque eres mi mejor amigo –dijo Clementine

9 DIAS DESPUES

Clementine se ve caminando con Kenny entre el bosque, Kenny viene atrás con AJ en los brazos, Clementine divisa una colina donde se asoma humo negro evidenciando que hay sobrevivientes y Kenny se alegra al igual que Clementine

-Vamos Clem, el que llega ultimo a la cima es un huevo podrido – dijo Kenny corriendo a la cima, Clementine le sigue aunque no a su capacidad máxima por el cansancio producido por la larga caminata

\- eres un tramposo Kenny – dijo Clementine riéndose, nunca se había divertido tanto desde que estaba con Lee, Kenny ahora era como él, su defensor ante cualquier situación, sea caminante o sea humano, el siempre estará para ella y así por lo menos lo desea Clem

\- ¡vamos Clem, tu puedes más que eso! – dijo Kenny riéndose

Kenny llega primero que Clementine quien cansada pero aun de pie llega a la cima, desde allí se puede ver una muralla gigante de metal, era Wellington, el lugar conocido como "lugar seguro"

-Lo logramos Clem, llegamos a Wellington, sobrevivimos- dijo Kenny mirando a Clementine, esta le mira y sonríe

\- ¿Qué esperamos?, AJ tiene hambre- dijo Clementine

-tienes razón, vamos- dijo Kenny, ambos dan un paso y se escucha un disparo, ambos se quedan quietos, muertos de miedo e indefensos, se escucha una especie de megáfono encendiéndose y comienza a hablar una chica desde la muralla

\- suelten todas sus armas –dijo ella, Kenny mira a Clementine quien le mira como diciendo ¿lo hago?

\- hazlo Clem- dijo Kenny abrazando a AJ para evitar que le dé frio, Clementine toma su pistola y la lanza hacia la nieve

\- pueden venir – dijo la chica apagando el megáfono

\- ¿lo ves Clem?, lo logramos – dijo Kenny empezando a caminar seguida de Clementine

Clementine y Kenny estaban llegando a las puertas de la estructura de metal cuando una especie de ventana se abre, dejando ver a la chica del megáfono quien llevaba un bolso consigo

-hola, ¿esta es la zona segura?- dijo Kenny a la chica quien le responde con una sonrisa

\- así es como le dicen- dijo ella

\- ¿lo ves Clem?- dijo Kenny- lo logramos

-así es Kenny estamos a salvo- dijo Clementine feliz

\- veo que traen un bebé con ustedes-dijo la chica refiriéndose a AJ

\- así es, su nombre es Alvin Junior –dijo Clementine a la chica

\- qué bonito nombre, bueno ¿a qué es lo que vienen?- dijo la chica causando impresión en Kenny

\- venimos por lo que todos quieren tener –dijo Kenny – seguridad y protección

\- tomen- dijo la chica lanzando el bolso que tenía en sus manos – aquí tienen agua, comida, sanitarios y todo lo…- decía la chica hasta que Kenny le interrumpe

\- espera, espera, espera, ¿significa que no nos vas a dejar entrar?- dijo Kenny algo furioso

\- lo siento pero todo el lugar está repleto y no tenemos suficiente espacio como para alojarlos, pero con esto pueden sobrevivir –dijo la chica algo apenada – quizás puede quedarse el bebé con la pequeña pero usted no

Kenny se lanza al piso, tanto esfuerzo solo para ser rechazado como si de una cucaracha se tratase pero luego observo a Clementine y a AJ , recapacito y miro a la chica, esta observaba con pena la escena

-por favor, que Clementine y AJ se salven – dijo Kenny llorando con su ojo bueno

\- ¡KENNY!- dijo Clementine llorando, no podía dejar que su amigo quedara solo en el bosque junto con los caminantes

\- lo siento Clem, pero ahora estarás a salvo con ellos- dijo Kenny levantándose de la nieve, las puertas de la muralla se abren dejando salir a la chica en la ventana esperando por Clementine- ve con ellos, estarás a salvo

\- No, no te dejare –dijo Clem

-CLEMENTINE ESCUCHA, CON ELLOS ESTARAS A SALVO, CONMIGO…-dijo Kenny pero Clementine le abrazo, esto lo dejo sin aliento, la chica miraba la escena con mucha pena

\- no te dejare solo, has perdido a muchos pero a mí, nunca me perderás- dijo Clem mirándolo

\- deja a AJ con ellos, el necesita cuidados mejores- dijo Kenny, Clementine se dirige con la chica y le entrega a AJ

\- tranquila cuidaremos de él, pueden venir a visitarlo cuando quieran- dijo la chica

\- gracias- le responde Clementine no sin antes despedirse de Aj con un beso en la carita, Kenny se acerca y le habla a Aj

-pequeño Alvin, serás fuerte tal y como tu padre y aunque él no esté aquí siempre estará en nuestros corazones y espero que cuando te volvamos a ver, esto se acabe para vivir en paz- dijo Kenny abrazando a AJ este hace ruidos con su boca causando gracia en Kenny, se lo entrega a la chica quien le dice que puede ir a visitarlo, Kenny sonríe y le da gracias a la chica, mira a Clementine y le sonríe con una lagrima- volvamos a empezar

-¡Claro!- dijo Clementine caminando con Kenny hacia el bosque no sin antes llevarse el bolso con ayuda

La vista es dentro de Wellington hacia donde Kenny y Clem, ambos se ven caminando hacia el horizonte, Kenny toma a Clementine en brazos y la lleva a caballito, Clementine agita los brazos de felicidad mientras Kenny aceleraba el paso, las puertas del recinto se cierran lentamente aun con la perspectiva de ambos divirtiéndose como nunca antes y aunque no tienen la protección que buscaban así como la seguridad, no les importaba si tenían del uno al otro


End file.
